


Belonging and Longing

by fiveyaaas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, How many times do I reference the fact, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Season 2 spoilers, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, are they undertones? Who knows?, technically, that Old Man Five called Vanya “timid little vanya”, the world may never know, why is this the third fic I’ve tagged with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: When Five Hargreeves fell from the sky in a much older body than he had left home in, Vanya was completely unaware her life would be flipped upside down. When Five Hargreeves fell from the sky, all Vanya could think was that her life was very strange for a so-called ordinary person.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 18
Kudos: 154





	Belonging and Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeofsnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofsnark/gifts).



> Thank you to everyone in the discord for encouraging (or enabling) this fic, but I want to especially thank the absolute HERO who started the kink fic bargaining with me🥳🥰 I’m about to read her fic after I finish up posting this one 👀

On the day of Reginald Hargreeves’s funeral, Vanya Hargreeves would go back to the mansion. It was not really thought of as her old home so much as a museum of every memory she had of being excluded, of not fitting in, of being left  _ alone.  _

On that day, unbeknownst to her, the person that left her alone most of all will fall from the sky. On that day, also unbeknownst to her, he will know exactly what will cause an apocalypse set to happen eight days from the funeral, and he will know exactly how he will choose to stop it. 

Vanya did not know this when she stepped into the cab or when she opened the iron gates that were as cold as the tone of Reginald’s voice when he reprimanded them. She did not know this when she stared at the oil portrait of her estranged best friend or when she sheepishly would admit to Pogo that she waited for him for years with a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich and light on to act as both a guide home and bait for when he saw it. She did not know this when she flinched at the barbed tones of the others or when she considered leaving altogether. 

No, when Five Hargreeves fell from the sky in a much older body than he had left home in, Vanya was completely unaware her life would be flipped upside down. When Five Hargreeves fell from the sky, all Vanya could think was that her life was very strange for a so-called ordinary person. 

* * *

Vanya did not recognize him. 

This was something Five should have considered. Vanya’s memories of what he looked like would only stretch so far as to what he looked like at the age of thirteen years old. Five felt a strange sense of envy for the version of himself he had just been forced to interact with, and then he felt only resentment to him.

He didn’t have time to explain who he was. One glance at Vanya and the others told him that they were safe, and he blinked away from them. He wouldn’t separate from them very long, of course, but there was one thing he had to take care of before he would save them all. One task that the eight days grace period he had been granted offered an ample amount of time to accomplish. 

He had to kill Leonard Peabody. Or Harold Jenkins. The name didn’t matter; he would be dead soon anyways. One quick question to Luther in 1963 that he would think nothing of gave him the name. 

The bastard was pretty easy to find. 

Honestly, with the amount of surveillance around this place, one would think that somebody would have noticed a man digging through the dumpster. Of course, this boded well for Five as he grabbed said man by the neck and dug his fingers in as he made the man look him in the eyes as he killed him. 

Part of Five wanted him to suffer. Part of him wanted to draw this out for days, let him beg for hours just to give him the false hope he had given Vanya. He thought it would be fair to squash the light out of his eyes the way he had squashed the light of the moon in the apocalypse or the light of Vanya’s shy smile when Five told her years ago that she was his favorite. 

This Leonard hadn’t done it yet though, and Five reminded himself that he wasn’t supposed to treat any assignment subjectively. Five might have been a killer, but he wasn’t supposed to take joy in that killing. That was what made him a good assassin, what separated him from many of the others. He liked to hope that was what kept the thin sliver of humanity he could be afforded as well.

So when he saw Leonard try to plead silently, he snapped his neck and was through with it.

* * *

  
Whatever the alternate version of himself had done to upset the Commission, it had obviously worked well enough that he was not hunted by any agents as he went to Griddy’s- a distant reminder of the boy he had once been. He was not bothered by anyone as he grabbed a knife and cut the tracker out of his skin, blood spilling haphazardly to the floor. 

He didn’t want to go to Vanya like this, not yet. He didn’t want the metaphorical or literal blood on his hands to touch his sweet, timid, little Vanya. Even if none of the blood touched her at all, he would see the stains on her skin nevertheless. 

That wouldn’t do. 

He cleaned himself up at a hotel, checking himself in after stopping by a pharmacy and grabbing a few first aid items. Vanya would be upset if she noticed he had injured himself and done nothing about it, so he took a quick shower before he set to stitching his wounds. It was one of the many talents that served him well as an assassin, but he had learned as a child. He did much prefer when Vanya would nurse his wounds, but he had a lifetime of that ahead of him anyways. 

When he had completed his doctoring, he laid against the bed with a soft smile. Maybe he would get to sleep in her bed soon, not being damned to be alone any longer, to feel a true heartbeat against his skin that he couldn’t have had from Delores in the freezing nights of the apocalypse.

He thought of the brief glimpse of Vanya he had seen just hours ago. He regretted not getting close enough to take in if she still used the same green apple shampoo as she had when they were kids. He wouldn’t have been able to touch the strands of her hair, to know if they still fell in silky waves that she once hid behind before he’d wrap a strand of it between his fingers and stick it behind her ear. 

He wondered what it would feel like to bunch that hair in his hands as he pushed her mouth against him. 

He shouldn’t want that at all, but he had lived too long without her to feel guilty about wanting it.

* * *

Vanya took a while to wake up, the meds creating a fog in her mind that felt too soothing to try to snap out of. She eventually got to a point where she knew she would feel groggy all day if she didn’t wake up soon, so she groaned and rolled out of her bed and went to make herself a pot of coffee. The smell of the ground beans alone sent a jolt through her as she poured them against the filter. 

A knock at her door disturbed her from pulling a mug out of her cabinets, and she frowned, trying to remember if she had any lessons today. She couldn’t think of any. She contemplated grabbing a knife from her kitchen, thinking of Five’s oil painting for some reason as she did. Shaking her head to clear it, she walked to her door and answered.

Vanya frowned at the sight of the man she had glimpsed yesterday, very briefly. 

  
“Are you here to kill me?” She asked, not sure how her voice was steady. She hoped if this were the case that one of her family members would show up. If Five were to choose to come home to her, now would be the ideal time. 

“No,” the man replied, eyeing her with skeptical confusion. “And if you thought that, why did you not at least bring something to defend yourself with?”

Vanya frowned deeper at him, thinking maybe she should have grabbed the knife after all. “I do not have much money if that’s what this is about.”

“No, Vanya,” he said softly. “That’s not what this is about.”

“How do you know who I am?” She said, surreptitiously trying to back away from him. 

It wasn’t subtle enough, he eyed her movement with a flick of his brow that sent her a wave of familiarity. She wasn’t sure why.

“Do you really not know?” He asked quietly.

Vanya shook her head, feeling bad for the man. His face scrunched up, and he sighed as he quietly lifted up a sleeve and showed her a tattoo that made her gasp. She glanced back up at the man, eyes wide. She took in the greenness of his eyes, realizing why his expressions had been familiar. He didn’t look like a carbon copy of the boy who had left her, of course, why would he? But he was him nonetheless. 

“Five,” she breathed, hoping he wouldn’t squash this hope that she felt for the first time in years. 

“Vanya.” His voice shaped her name now like it was a prayer. 

She pulled him inside of her apartment. “I have to give you something,” she told him. 

* * *

Five sat down on Vanya’s couch by her direction, following her movements with his eyes. She searched her cabinets before pulling a few ingredients out along with a plate and a mug. He realized that she was making a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich and couldn’t hide the smile as she did. He wanted to blink over to her, but he was listening to her direction. He wanted to give her the opportunity to choose how this encounter went as she had waited for 17 years for this reunion. Yes, he had waited longer, but then again he was the reason they were separated. 

Vanya set the plate in his hands, ears turning pink as she hurried back to the kitchen. He waited before she came back with two steaming mugs before he sank his teeth into the sandwich. 

The smile she gave as he looked at her was better than anything else she could have given him. 

“Where did you go all this time?” Vanya asked, sipping her coffee, eyes, filled with curiosity, trained on him. 

He set the sandwich back on the plate, trying to think of what he  _ should _ say.

“A few different time periods,” he told her vaguely. Vanya raised her brows, but she didn’t pester him to tell her further. He knew she would only take in what he gave her, and he would tell her everything if she asked him he imagined, but he didn’t exactly want to offer up the information he had just learned about her involvement in the apocalypse. 

He drank down a gulp of the coffee, relishing in the caffeine and the fact that she was so talented at making a decent cup coffee. “As you can see, I’ve been gone a while.”

Vanya touched his hand softly, and he nearly flinched away from the contact but forced himself to relax. It was only Vanya. Her touch was welcome. He met her eyes. 

“I’m so glad you’re home,” she mumbled. “Are you okay?”

“I am now,” he told her gently, not wanting her to worry. He knew how the world would end, there was no fear there. As long as he took care of her until then, made sure she tapered off the meds by an actual doctor’s direction instead, she would be okay. As long as she was okay, he could handle whatever he was feeling. 

“Five, I-“

He frowned at her, gently prodding her to continue by covering his other hand with her own.

“Five,” she repeated. He let her take her time, but she just kept saying his name. She started tearing up, and he let his thumb brush the wetness away. 

“I’m here,” he promised. 

She watched him a second before pressing her mouth to his own. 

* * *

Vanya wasn’t sure what Five was thinking as she leaned in to kiss him, but she didn’t have to wait long to know the reaction was positive. After he settled his plate and the coffee mugs against the table, his hands closed around her waist, digging into her hip bone and pulling her onto his lap. She whimpered at the movement, and he trailed his hand up her spine until it knotted into her hair. 

“ _ Five _ .” Her voice was a whine this time. He hummed appreciatively against her lips, and she wrapped her legs around him and tried to move her hips, seeking friction. 

“You’re home,” she gasped. She pulled one of his hands back, urging him to touch her. He closed his palm against her breast, and she choked, her movements going sharper. 

He flipped them over, pressing her to the couch and letting her feel how this was affecting him. He didn’t do much besides continue making out with her though, and she realized if she wanted anything more than this she would have to ask.

“I want…” She could barely think, and he moved his mouth to where he was kissing her neck, his facial hair tickling the skin there and making her let out a breathy giggle. 

“What do you want, Vanya?” His voice was just a murmur, and she wondered where he had learned to be so unaffected by this but admonished herself quickly. They wouldn’t have ever been able to be each other’s firsts, she reminded herself. 

“I want you,” she told him, touching his cheek. 

“You’ve got me,” he said, moving to nuzzle her neck. 

She frowned. She was going to have to spell it out, apparently. It occurred to her that maybe he just wanted to hear her ask for it very clearly, so she tipped his chin up, staring into his eyes as she gently pleaded with him to give her what she very much wanted in this moment. 

His pupils dilated, and he nodded quickly, moving to kiss her again. She imagined that he was going to take his time with her on this, as if seventeen years for her and decades for him wasn’t enough time to wait. 

She impatiently pulled off his jacket, making him chuckle and her wanting to pout at the response. She wondered if she just started taking off her own clothes if he would stop her. She pulled off the shirt she had slept in, and he frowned at her like he was upset that he didn’t get to but didn’t protest. 

She moved his hand to cup her breast again, this time with her skin bared, thanking herself for never sleeping with a bra. He stopped looking into her eyes as he took in the sight of her chest, and she laughed because it felt exactly how she would have imagined Five to have reacted, mouth opened up like he was genuinely stunned by a nude body. 

Five scowled, glancing up at her, “What’s so funny?”

Vanya moved his fingers so that he was pinching her nipple as she explained what she had been thinking, making his eyes soften in amusement. He smirked up at her at the way she gasped as he closed his mouth around her nipple, telling her they were even before going back to the task at hand. 

As Five had finished up sucking a hickey to her collarbone, she tipped his head up to meet her gaze again. She tapped his button down gently as she loosened his tie, urging him to take it off. He looked a little hesitant as he did, and she realized why immediately. 

Scars marked his skin all over, and she caught onto a bandage at his wrist she had somehow not noticed before that moment. 

“Oh, Five,” she whispered. “What happened to you?”

* * *

Vanya had them stop as she caught sight of the scars that marred his skin, which he should have had the foresight to expect but did not. It was incredibly distracting as she ran her hands over the particularly nasty disfigurations without a shirt on. He didn’t move, watching the concerned scrunch of her nose as she asked what each one had come from. When Vanya realized how often he had been hurt, and how many times he had said it had come from “work,” she slowly asked him what it was he had done. 

He would have had to tell her eventually, but he couldn’t meet her eyes as he explained what he had done. He wouldn’t tell her the reasoning though. He didn’t want her to feel responsible for him being a killer, even if one could try to argue that she was responsible for it. Five had forgiven her almost instantly after he had known that she was the cause of the apocalypse, knowing that faulting her would do nothing to stop his suffering. 

“I’m just glad you’re home,” she told him, but she was crying. “It’s my fault.”

“Vanya,” Five didn’t know what to say. “Why would you think that?”

“I should’ve tried to find you,” Vanya said. “If I had powers-“

Five flinched. “You couldn’t have found me, Vanya, and you  _ did  _ help me actually. There was a time when your book was the only thing I had. You saved me from being alone.”

He knew that she wouldn’t know  _ how  _ alone he had been, that there was no way that she would have been _able_ to know that information. He didn’t know if  telling  her about the apocalypse would make it more likely to happen. 

He hoped that if it happened this time, they could at least die in one another’s arms. 

“I’m so sorry,” she mumbled, and he wanted to ask why she was apologizing If she didn’t even know she had done anything wrong, but he knew why. Vanya’s default was apologizing, whether or not she had something to apologize for. 

He settled her more firmly against his lap, reaching down her jeans to pet her through her underwear. “Don’t apologize,” he commanded firmly, taking note of the dampness against his fingers.

* * *

“Should we talk more?” Vanya asked Five. She knew that if he kept touching her through her underwear, she’d be pretty quickly incapable of thinking. 

“Do you want to?” 

She wasn’t sure. She knew that they technically  _ should _ , but she wasn’t sure she  _ wanted  _ to. Really, all she wanted was the comfort of his skin against her own, even if she had never had that comfort from him before. 

“We can stop,” he told her gently, kissing her cheek and misunderstanding her silence. 

Vanya made an impatient noise, guiding his hand to unbutton her jeans. 

“I want to,” Vanya felt her face heat up. “If you-“

“I’ve wanted this for a very long time.”

Vanya nodded. She stared up at him as he popped off the button. His hands weren’t shaking, so she had no idea if he was nervous too. As he toyed with her zipper, looking down again for her confirmation, she told him softly, “Anything you want to do, you’re welcome to do.”

He kissed her forehead, hands going to her thighs to tug off her jeans from her body. She was laying there in just her underwear in his lap, reminiscing about every time that she had fantasized about this moment when her hands had slipped into her underwear, even though she always struggled with a sense of completion and ended up just more frustrated by the end. 

“I know I’ve said it already, but I’ve missed you a lot. You were always in my thoughts, you know.”

He stroked her, bringing pleasure but still touching her only through the panties. She could tell by the smile he tried to stifle that he got the meaning of what she said. “I thought of you too, dear.”

She bucked her hips against his hands, wanting him to keep calling her pet names but also not knowing how to say that she wanted it. She got the idea Five would do anything she asked at this moment, but she felt shy even as she was almost entirely exposed before him. She wanted to expose more of herself than what he could see though, so she asked him, blushing, if he would. 

“Of course, sweetheart,” he encouraged. “I’m really happy you…”

Vanya asked him to continue. 

“I’m happy you still trust me,” he admitted. “I didn’t… I didn’t know after what I just told you about my line of work… even after just _leaving_ you alone so long…”

Vanya realized that in the time that he had been gone, much longer than the time she had been missing from him, he had probably never confided in anybody but her. He may have been her sole confidante, but she was his as well. A rush of affection caused her to touch his hand, still stroking her gently, pull it to her lips and kiss the back of it. 

“Vanya.” His eyes were filled with a raw emotion that she knew he wouldn’t have gotten to express with someone else. She kissed him, wrapping her hands around his neck. 

“Five, you can tell me anything,” she promised. “We can wait-“

“I want to,” he interrupted. “I just have been waiting to see you for decades… And even if I hoped you hadn’t gotten married or… I just never would have expected _this_.”

“We’re together now, Five.” 

“Is it too late?”

“Not for me.” She wanted the ball to be in his court, still worried on some level that she would wake up and he wouldn’t be there. 

“Vanya, can I tell something?”

She nodded. 

He bit his lip. “I love you. You know that, right?”

She smiled at him weakly. She didn’t think she should ask him to clarify how he loved her, and she didn’t think she could handle it if it was just as her best friend. She could pretty safely say at the very least it wasn’t just a brotherly love though. 

“I love you too.”

She wondered if he wanted to ask the same thing. 

* * *

Vanya was so small in his arms, and he wanted to tell her that he was happy for this. If he had wasted any longer in getting to her, he imagined that it really would have been too late for them. He was genuinely stunned that it wasn’t _already_ , but there was no way that he would ever argue with it now. 

He made sure to add in as many terms of endearment as he praised her if only to make her aware that he would do whatever she asked of him. The way she offered up that shy smile as he told her how good she was when he touched her would be reason enough to give her anything. 

“I missed you so much, sweetheart,” he crooned, finally slipping off her panties. He had considered working her up even longer, but the noises escaping her were growing increasingly more impatient. There was absolutely no resistance as he slipped a finger inside of her. 

“You’re soaked,” he grunted. Vanya made a little noise, and he resumed in his praise, sinking another finger inside of her as he spoke without even really thinking about what he was saying. It was getting a little hard to think much at all, so he hoped he made sense as he told her all of the details he had missed about her and how he had waited for her, fucking her thoroughly with his fingers, brushing his thumb against her clit each time he used another pet name. 

“ _ Five _ .” Vanya’s voice was trembling, face flushed as she started to roll her hips to relieve the aching that was clearly etched across her face. 

“I waited decades for you, angel,” he said, going at a quicker pace to appease her. She was close, was whimpering this piece of information as she grabbed his free hand and begged him to paw her with it. As she squirmed against him, yelling out nonsensical things that Five cherished almost as much as the entire book she had written that had kept him company for decades, Five promised that he would always stay for her. Her come was practically gushing against his fingers at this point, and he made sure to praise her for that too. 

“I love you,” she managed to gasp out at one point before her eyes rolled back and closed a bit. 

“Look at me,” he commanded, stopping his movement completely until she did. 

She made a pained noise, looking at him like he had betrayed her when he had stopped when she was so near orgasm. “Daddy,  _ please _ ,” she gasped out, staring up at him, probably not even aware of what she had just said, but nonetheless he obliged, hoping she didn’t hear the embarrassing way he choked at what she said. 

Vanya followed his order to look at him through it all, and he dazedly praised her for it, mind working through equations in hopes of not completely embarrassing himself as he rutted against her while he fingered her. She tensed completely as he continued stuttering out encouragement to her, and he felt her clench against his fingers. He continued the circling he had been doing against her clit as she went through the waves of her orgasm, not stopping until she asked him. Her eyes never left his, even as her face had tightened up and she cried out from the overstimulation.

* * *

Vanya was pretty sure she would have not been able to look Five in the eyes if he hadn’t immediately said she was completely okay the second she had widened them. She was pretty sure there were a lot of Freudian psychologists that would have a field day with calling a man over twenty years her senior who,  _ oh right, _ had the same abusive shitbag who raised her and-

“It’s okay,” Five told her again. “It’s fine.”

Vanya wanted to protest more, but he was giving her a gentle smile still, completely unbothered. It occurred to her that Five had probably experienced much weirder things in the past week alone than what she had just blurted out. 

“The thing is,” Vanya said shakily. He didn’t try to interrupt her, just nodding for her to continue, being her confidante even though she could tell he had to be in some pain from the erection poking against her that she had not given really any attention to up to this point. “I’ve, uh. Been on meds quite a while. And only certain things… I mean, obviously, you’re  _ amazing  _ and this is. Wow. Okay-“

“Vanya.”

“Yeah?” 

He brushed his thumb against her cheek. “Relax.”

She nodded, flushed. “It’s just really hard for me sometimes, and, uh, certain things can help  _ motivate _ it more.”

“It’s fine,” he reminded her. “You’re absolutely fine, dear. You don’t have to explain yourself if you don’t want to either.” 

“You don’t think it’s messed up?” She asked. “With Reg-“

Five frowned sharply, cutting her words off. She stared at him worriedly. “Vanya, you’re welcome to analyze all you want, but I’m not worried about it. And always tell me if there is more I can do to make it better for you too.”

“It’s not you,” Vanya insisted, hoping he knew that even without her saying it. “It’s just psych meds, and…” She felt entirely flustered. If Vanya were being  _ entirely  _ honest with herself, she had been well on her way to a very rare orgasm that didn’t happen after a long amount of frustration with her vibrator pressed against her. 

Five kissed her cheek. “Anything you need, just tell me.” 

Vanya wondered if he was completely serious about it. She also really didn’t find it appropriate to ask someone who had just admitted to being an assassin if something like choking was included in that offer.

Vanya also realized that Five was still in his trousers and that he was still hard against her and she asked him if he was okay with her touching him. He looked incredulous that she even asked, quickly grabbing her hand and guiding him to touch her. 

Vanya pulled herself out of his lap, still stroking him but moving to where she was crouched down, face near his stomach. She glanced up at him for confirmation before she unzipped his pants, more just pushing his boxers out of the way than really taking any of his clothes off. She eyed the size of him, preparing herself before she sunk her mouth against him. 

Five grunted out, and she felt accomplishment from the noise just as much as the praise he called out brokenly. He gripped his fingers into her hair, commenting on how much he loved her hair but knotting his fingers and  _ pulling  _ it all the same. She made a surprised noise as he pushed her down a bit harder, choking on his cock for a few seconds before she got used to the feeling a little more. He kept calling her pet names, making her whimper as she bobbed her head up and down and jerked him off where she couldn’t take him in without choking even more than she already had.

When Five spilled into her mouth, barely able to even speak enough to praise her much beyond saying he loved her, she made a point to make a pleased noise as she swallowed the come that hadn’t already dribbled down her lips and chin. 

She sat up, wiping off her mouth and beaming at him proudly. He kissed her, _not only_ not minding that he was tasting himself against her lips but  _ relishing  _ in it. 

Vanya crawled back into his lap, continuing to kiss him. Five moved her just for a second, kicking off his pants and shoes quickly before crawling on top of her instead. 

“Can we go to my bedroom instead?” She asked him, and he nodded, not even speaking as he wrapped his arms around her and blinked her in there. She yelped, and he quickly apologized. 

“When did you learn how to jump with other people?” Vanya asked, panting.

“Relatively recently,” he shrugged.

She worried at her lip. “You’re sure you’re okay, right?”

Five nodded, gently moving his thumb to her mouth to keep her from biting her lip too hard. “We are going to have to talk some when we’re done though. That’s okay with you, right?”

Vanya gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “Of course.”

He kissed her cheek before moving his mouth down to kiss down her jaw, her neck, her chest-

Vanya yelped. Five glanced up, mouth at her stomach but drawing up his brows to her in concern. When he saw her blush, he prompted, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” she said. “No, I’m just ticklish… and your mustache.”

The amusement on Five’s face when he curled his lips up just slightly was exactly the same as when they were kids. He looked like he was stifling laughter.

“I swear to  _ God,  _ Five,” Vanya warned. “If you start tickling me, I will be the one to leave for seventeen years this time around.”

Five did start laughing then. Vanya felt a pang in her chest as she was reminded that this was still her best friend, that that wouldn’t ever change, especially if it hadn’t happened in the years that they were separated. 

“I love you,” she told him. The wide smile that he gave her in response more than filled the empty space that had existed in her for the past seventeen years. 

Vanya was unable to have many more tender thoughts after that though after he had gotten her approval to eat her out and he cupped his hands under her thighs, settling them against his shoulders. He buried himself into her, immediately going to tongue against her and make a pleased noise at the taste of her. 

She made a small noise, and he glanced up at her with a  _ softness  _ to his eyes that was entirely contrasted with the way he dug his nails into her thighs, not hard enough to draw blood but definitely enough to make her gasp. She realized it was because she had mentioned it being hard for her to reach orgasms without extra stimulation, and she quickly mumbled a sheepish “thank you.”

Five made the noise he made when someone had said something moronic, lifting up enough to say, “Never say ‘thank you’ for me giving you pleasure, darling. Especially when I  _ delight  _ in giving it to you.”

Before she could respond to that, he pushed a finger inside of her and closed his mouth against her clit. Vanya’s thighs shook, already sensitive from moments before, and he licked around the bundle of nerves before pulling back a bit to kiss her there and then the inside of her thigh. 

Vanya tried to praise him the same way he had praised her, but her voice shook as she said it. He didn’t seem to mind, humming contentedly against her as she did. 

It didn’t take much at all to work her up this time, which she was grateful for. It also helped that he went at a much quicker pace when she started the request to do so with  _ “Daddy, please.”  _ Vanya imagined that this trick might be useful in the future, but she was so out of it that she couldn’t think of how it would help her out in the future. 

Vanya felt like her legs had lost all ability to move by the time her next orgasm hit her full force. 

Five moved to kiss her, and she licked the wetness off his chin as he did. He made a surprised noise, but she was already closing her hands around him and guiding him to her entrance. 

Vanya realized how _much_ he did not mind being called “daddy” when his cock twitched against her hand as she did. She said it again as he sank inside of her. 

They both gasped at the feel of being joined against each other, and she wasn’t sure if it was just from all of the overstimulation, but she started crying. Five made a concerned noise, and she quickly assured him that she was fine. 

“It’s just been so long since I’ve seen you,” she added. “And now-“ 

She choked up again, and Five kissed her. “I know, angel,” he murmured. “I know.”

She was grateful that he understood, wrapping her arms around him both to urge him to move and because she wanted to hold him after so long not being able to.

She dug her nails into his back as he started moving against her, and she relished in the feeling of fullness he gave her. She hissed out praise, and Five told her to keep talking so she did. She realized he loved hearing it just as much as her. As he pounded into her, she gave as much as she was able to with the wobbling of her chin and the stutters that fell from her mouth as she tried to formulate words. Five’s thrusts were even, and as she realized this, that he clearly had experience, she blurted out that she wished they had been each other’s firsts, that she wished they would belong to each other in every way. 

Five stared up at her as she said it, using the somewhat impatient tone he would give her when  _ she  _ in particular was being ridiculous, softer for her than anybody else even when he was frustrated with her. “Don’t you realize, Vanya? I belong to you in every way already.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💕


End file.
